


Reunion

by lhunuial



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Mirialan, Rattataki, Sith Lord - Freeform, smuggler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhunuial/pseuds/lhunuial
Summary: Sith Lord Zilar Argento reunites with an old flame.





	Reunion

When he received an invitation to go drinking at a cantina on Nar Shaddaa Zilar could not say no, especially not when those invitations came from both his friends Vic Greydon and Taizo Lok. They told him it was a private cantina, meant for only a select few people. How they got invitations he didn’t know, but Zo was apparently in the position allowed to bring guests.

 

He picked up both hunters at the spaceport and followed Zo’s directions. Navigating through Nar Shaddaa was nothing short of an art form, but it was manageable once you got used to the traffic.

A large sky palace appeared in front of them.

Bright neon lights greeted the men as Zilar parked the speeder and followed both Zo and Vic inside. The sky palace was bristling with life. A bunch of droids guarded the entrance and the foyer was littered with supply crates. It was a huge difference compared to the neatness of Dromund Kaas he was used to by now. Imperial neatness he called it, which made it seem as if there should be no trace of people living in their houses.

“Hyls, we’re here.” Zo walked ahead of his friends to greet the private cantina’s proprietor. A tall dark haired woman turned around to welcome him. “Zo, you rascal. You took your sweet time getting here. I thought you were in the system.”

At that moment Zilar stopped dead in his tracks. He quickly pulled the cowl of his robes over his head and drew upon the Force to conceal his presence somewhat, hoping he had not been noticed yet. He knew that voice. He’d only heard it once before, but he’d recognize it anywhere. Just like that face. It was older now, but time had been very gracious to her. Was it even possible that age increased her beauty even more?

That he should meet her here, and now, when she’d been on his mind recently.

~****~

Hyleas pulled Zo into her arms for a hug and then slapped his shoulder. A big grin showed on her face as she fistbumped Vic to greet him. “The drinks are down the stairs, big guy. Just follow the music.”

He met her fist halfway and grinned as well. “You better have some good stuff to drink, missy.”

She looked playfully insulted. “Have I ever let you down?”

Vic already made his way to the stairs and waved at her while throwing a glance across his shoulder. “There’s a first time for everything, you know that.”

She placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head slightly. “Not today, mister.” Right before he was out of sight she yelled after him. “There’s also a brawling ring in the casino room!” She swore she heard Vic’s pace down the stairs increase. That was exactly why she told him. If he thought she was going to have her own private cantina without making it the best it could be he was wrong.

Zo chuckled. “You’ve clearly thought of everything.”

“And you haven’t.” Hyleas looked across Zo’s shoulder at the spot where she was certain she’d seen a third person just moments ago. “You’ve brought another friend and haven’t introduced him yet.” When she saw a hooded person appear from the shadows she arched an eyebrow and turned back to her Mandalorian friend. “Did you bring a Sith here? Because those robes scream Sith at me and I bet there’s a lightsaber hidden somewhere over there.”

“He’s a friend, Hyls. I can vouch for him.”

Zilar smiled underneath his cowl. She still had that same attitude. Before Taizo could being his introduction he threw his cowl back and revealed himself. The look on her face told him that she too recognized him, after all these years. “Hello, Hyleas. It has been a long time since we last met.”

Hyleas froze as soon as she saw who was hiding underneath the cowl, as soon as she heard that voice. She never thought she’d hear that voice again, or see the person the voice belonged to, yet here was. “Zilar,” she whispered almost inaudibly.

The Rattataki Sith lord approached the Mirialan spacer slowly, ignoring Taizo, who stood at the sidelines, wondering what was going on. All Zilar could focus on was that gorgeous green skinned woman in front of him. He reached for her hand and placed a kiss upon it, as he was wont to do with the ladies in his life. “You are even more gorgeous than I remember.”

She blinked a few times and shook her head. “What are you doing here? I thought…. You were sold off that next day… A Sith? What happened to you?” Seeing him so suddenly caught the Mirialan woman completely off guard. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt so awkward.

Zilar averted his gaze and offered her a melancholic smile. “It is a long story to tell and this foyer is not a very suitable place for it, I deem.”

“O..ofcourse.” For a moment Hyleas thought she was going to collapse. She had not seen this coming at all. For all these long years she thought she’d never see him again, accepted that fact completely. And now here he was. It was a bit too much to handle. What was she going to do? There was so much to say. How was she going to….

“Mom?”

Her son’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts back to the here and now. Viho stood in the opening of the door to the office. His shoulder length black hair was slicked back and dark gray eyes looked curiously at his mother. He was still growing, looking quite slender at first sight. “What’s taking you so long? Eelan’s gonna play sabacc, you know that’s not gonna end well.”

Viho’s gaze fell upon the Rattataki standing near his mother. His eyes widened. That was the Rattataki he’d come across on the Promenade earlier. What was he doing here? He dashed towards his mother and positioned himself between her and the Sith. “Mom, be careful,” he breathed. “That man’s a Sith. I bumped into him earlier.”

Hyleas placed a calming hand upon her son’s shoulder. “Viho, it’s all right. There’s no need for concern.”

Her son arched an eyebrow. “But mom, you always say…”

“It’s all right. This is…” Yes, what should she say? She’d never really counted upon this happening.

Zilar recognized the boy. He chuckled. This was her son? Now that he had a closer look he definitely saw the resemblance. The hair was one thing, as well the tattoos on chalk-white skin.

Chalk-white skin.

He narrowed his eyes. This boy was how old? Still a teenager, he thought to himself, couldn’t be older than eighteen. Time-wise it was possible. Could it really be?

Hyleas looked from Zilar to her son and back again. “Viho, sweetheart,” she took a deep breath before she started. “This is your father. Zilar, this is your son Viho.”

Viho’s jaw dropped, then closed again. He tilted his head slightly and peered at the man in front of him through narrowed eyes. “But you said my father was a slave, mom. This guy is a Sith.” Still, he couldn’t deny that the man had the same skin as him and the same eyes.

“I used to be a slave,” Zilar answered, seeing as he was the subject of the question and he could answer the boy’s question better than his mother. “Until the Empire discovered my Force-sensitivity and sent me to Korriban to become Sith.” He couldn’t begin to describe his feelings at this moment. It seemed so surreal. Not only did he meet the woman he had never been able to forget, but now he also discovered he was a father to a boy.

There was no reason to doubt her claims that he was the father. The proof of the boy’s parentage was right in front of him.

Viho scratched his head. He looked at his mother and judging her response to this man he was definitely his father. This was strange. What was he supposed to do now? He believed for so long he’d never get a chance to meet his father. “So,” he started hesitantly, “am I supposed to hug you now?” To be completely honest he wanted to. He’d yearned for his father ever since he could remember. His mom was his everything, because she raised him all by herself, but there’d always been that longing.

Zilar smiled and shook his head. “Not unless you want to.” He knew he had no right to call himself father or act like one to the boy right now. They didn’t know each other, but that could change.

Viho’s bottom lip trembled. “I want to.”

The moment Zilar opened his arms Viho was in them. He was so tall already, the Rattataki Sith thought to himself. His boy was almost as tall as he was. What a shame that he couldn’t be around while the boy was growing up. He would have liked to have been able to do that. His boy. It was strange to know he was a father. There were so many women in his life, yet this was the first child he helped conceive, that he knew about.

“You’re not gonna disappear again after this, right?”  
  
Zil chuckled at the question. “I will be around as often as I can, if your mother permits it. I would like to get to know you, and get reacquainted with your mother.” He looked at Hyleas next, to see her response.

She leaned against the nearest table and he could tell she was conflicted. While she looked happy to see her son finally able to be with his father, she was also worried. Her eyes more than told him that. “You are always welcome here to spend time with Viho, as much time as you want. Just promise you will bring him back every time you take him for a trip. As for me..” Hyleas took a deep breath.

“I promise,” the Rattataki told her sincerely. He wanted to be in his son’s life more than anything. He reached out to the woman who gave birth to his son and motioned for her to join their hug. She hesitated for a moment, but eventually walked over to him. Zilar pulled her in close and placed a kiss on her hair.

The door to the foyer opened, a sound that forced Hyleas to look up, straight in the eyes of her husband. Eelan wasn’t taken aback by the scene in front of him at all. One look at the man who was holding her was enough for him to add one and one together, to figure out that this was the man Hyls told him about, Viho’s father.

Hyls wasn’t the only one who noticed his presence. The Rattataki looked straight at Eelan and once his wife noticed that she freed herself from Zilar’s embrace. “Zilar,” she started after she cleared her throat. “This is Eelan. He’s my husband and has been a father to Viho the past couple of years.”

Viho didn’t want to stop hugging his father, so Zilar just reached out a hand to Eelan to shake his. At the same time he used the opportunity to have a good look at the Zabrak. “Thank you,” he spoke quietly, “for looking after my son and his mother.” When I couldn’t, he almost wanted to add, but didn’t. He never expected to see Hyleas again after he was brought to his new master. That he found her again, with his son, was pure coincidence. It was only natural she completely went her own way, lived her life the way she wanted to. Still, Zilar found he regretted that he would not be able to her his now. It didn’t stop him from appreciating the man who currently shared Hyleas’ life.

Eelan shook the Rattataki’s hand. “It’s my pleasure.” He threw a glance at his wife and smiled at her. “You guys take all the time you need to catch up. I’d better go have a look at the brawling ring. Hopefully Hannal and Vic haven’t broken it yet.” The Zabrak spacer walked back down the stairs, but threw a glance across his shoulder at Zilar. “If you feel like it, I can tell you a few stories about Viho later.”

Viho groaned. “I can tell him plenty of stories myself, Eelan.” He looked at his mother. “Can I show dad around the place?”

Hyleas smiled and nodded. “Sure. We’ll see you downstairs later.”

“Come on, dad. You’re gonna love this.”

Zilar chuckled and followed his son. As he passed Hyleas he reached for her hand and squeezed it. “We will talk soon. There are many things I’d like to know, would like to hear and I am certain you have questions as well.” He gently touched her cheek and smiled, before following his son further into the sky palace.


End file.
